


Spray Paint [TAEKOOK]

by bad_nico



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Art, BANGTANSONYEONDAN, Bad Boy Jeon Jungkook, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Bullying, Cute Kim Taehyung | V, Depression, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Grafitti, High School, M/M, School, Sex, Shipping, Slice of Life, Smut, Top Jeon Jungkook, boyslove, bts shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_nico/pseuds/bad_nico
Summary: In which Jeongguk, the school's bad boy finds out about Taehyungs double-identity-secret, who is actually all bully's target.In one second Taehyung gets bullied and beaten up, and then the other second he gets praised and celebrated for his reckless actions at school.Little did he know his secret was no longer his own...





	Spray Paint [TAEKOOK]

_**Yooo!** _   
_**I feel like this might be a thing .. idk, I just hope you guys like it! :D** _   
_**Before we start, here is how they look like: (following characters will be introduced in the next chapters)** _

_**Jeon Jeongguk** _   
_**-school's bad boy** _   
_**-head of his 'gang'** _   
_**-fuckboy and one of the most handsome boys at school** _   
_**-a dick, but a big one** _   
_**-bunny-smile** _   
_**-thighs? thighs!** _

_**<https://www.pinterest.nz/pin/833517843515816653/> ** _

_**<https://www.pinterest.nz/pin/833517843514172496/> ** _

_**<https://www.pinterest.nz/pin/525443481523083324/> ** _

_**<https://www.pinterest.nz/pin/342625484130997881/> ** _

_**Taehyung** _   
**_-all bully's target but he tries his best to ignore all the bullying_ **   
**_-enjoys his double-identity-secret-life_ **   
**_-brAt alert_ **   
**_-plays the tough one and doesn't want to admit it, but he's the cutest boy on earth_ **   
**_-he's also fucking pretty, has actually a quite feminine-looking appearance but he hides it because he doesn't want to seem weak or wnats to show others his cute personality_ **   
**_-boxy-smile and soft giggles_ **

_**<https://www.pinterest.nz/pin/366410119680228563/> ** _

_**<https://www.pinterest.nz/pin/700380179527694747/> ** _

_**<https://www.pinterest.nz/pin/687713805571800881/> ** _

_**<https://www.pinterest.nz/pin/680536193671286715/> ** _

_**Now let's get this bread, shall we?** _

 

 

 

 

_**________________________________** _

 

 

__

 

"What's wrong? What's going on?" 

"What does it look like? Was it V again?"

"Of course it was V, no one else is as talented as him!"

"Yeah man, that dude's got some sick talent. Break the motherfucking rules!"

"It's new right?"

 

Loud murmurs and a crowd of students was built around a wall of the school building. Taehyung walked passed them, not even trying to get a look at what the other students were talking about. He knew exactly what they were talking about.

As he passed the crowd, he earned some hateful and disgusted glances from the others, a few of them started to whisper. But he ignored it, all of it. After all, it wasn't new to him, so he just let them, as always.

As Taehyung let the crowd behind him, he heard the principal, arriving, cursing furiously, followed by an annoyed janitor who was trying to calm the man down, but abortive.

That's when Taehyung stopped in his tracks.

"That damn kid again! That's the nth tme they had done this!"

 _He even counts this? Seems like V has a big fan over there.,_ Taehyung thought as he slightly grinned to himself.

"This is unacceptable! I want this to be immediately removed, got it?" The principal snapped and the janitor just hummed in response, knowing all to well that this was going to take it's time to be removed.

"We have to watch out more so stuff like that doesn't happen again. Make sure this area gets secured!" He continued.

_Thanks for the great tipp, sir! I bet V will be much more careful now._

 

 

Suddenly, Taehyung was pushed forward from behind. "Quit just standing around like you have no legs and move your nerdy ass", some dude growled while walking passed Taehyung. "And stop grinning like that, fucking creeep."

Taehyung just sighed and continued walking after he looked back one last time to where the now smaller crowd was standing, revealing a big grafitti painting of the principal himself, with bright yellow teeth, his eyes red and eyebrows furrowed, bushy, and smoke coming out of his ears. And the students _loved_ it. 

Heck yeah, they did, everyone loved _'V'_ , what they called him, the mysterious dude who'd sprayed various grafitti paintings all over the school walls.

 

Taehyung entered teh school building, making up his way to the lockers. As he opened his, he heard two boys chatter loudly.

"Have you seen V's new grafitti? It's so cool!"

"Hell yeah, the principal was _furious_!"

"Man, I wish I was like him sometimes."

"Why though?"

"He seems so cool. Bet he's got the hottest chicks!" The boy sighed.

Taehyung couldn't help but let out a chocked laugh at this.

If they knew!

The thing is, literally everyone admired V for his paintings, they found it cool. But no fucking one knew who V actually was. Taehyung once heard a girl saying that they think of V as kind of the school's hero; he was reckless, he broke all the rules, he did whatever he wants, he just didn't care about anything and he seemed so cool while doing and being all this. They would love and celebrate him  _whoever he was._

Haha, if only.

Taehyung knew all to well that if they found out  _he_ was V, it wouldn't change a thing, or otherwise- it would get even worse. It wouldn't stop the constant bullying, the whispering, the hate towards Taehyung, the loneliness, no. Instead, they would be disappointed V was someone like ..  _him,_ not some hot ass bad boy. They would extradite him to the principal and prentend to be glad that tehy  _finally_ found the troublemaker, whose paintings ruined the school walls. And sadly, this was how everyone was. They were all so fake.

 

"What're ya laughing at so dumb, fucker?" One of them snapped when they heard Taehyungs laugh, shoving him against his locker before turning around and walking away with his friend.

That's how it always was; once they shoved Taehyung against his locker, call him cruel things on the on hand but at the same time they praised and celebrated V on the other hand, calling him the coolest dude, the school's hero.

Sometimes Taehyung wished to just stand up infront of everyone and shout into their faces that it was  _him,_ the one they called a hero, a bad ass, the cool dude. He would scream at them, asking them if they would still love  _V_ , if they knew it was him.

But-no. Even though Taehyung actually had nothing to lose, he wouldn't want to get suspended or sued for vandalism. And so he kept quiet, taking it all in, all the hate and the whispers, because it had it's prize, on the other hand. All the compliments, the celebration. Even though they weren't really meant for  _Taehyung,_ he still enjoyed it. He felt powerful. So, so powerful. And with that, he made it through every day of school, no matter how much their words actually hurt him or how hard they beat him up after school behind the school building, where no one could see them.

 

_

 

After school was over, Taehyung walked across the school yard, secretly checking out the  _yet_ unsprayed walls of the building. After his quick checking routine he saw the still annoyed janitor and the still mad principal standing infront of the freshly painted grafitti.

When they saw Taehyung pass them, the principal gestured him with a wave of his hand to come over.

"Taehyung!" he called out with too much fake enthusiasm. "Could you do me a favour?"

Taehyung looked at him and then nodded.

"Great, so - since your'e such a trustworthy student, I would highly appreciate it if you could check out the school buildings after school .. If you don't mind, of course. Just to make sure things like that .." he glanced over to the painting "..do not happen again, and in case if, so you could notify me." He said with a smile and Taehyung tried his hardest not to burst out laughing at that moment.

"Of course, sir! It would be my pleasure to do so and make sure the school's fine and .. clean." Taehyung shot back with the same amount of fake enthusiasm, showing off his typical boxy-smile.

"Ah, Taehyung, always such a good student! Thank you for your help." The principal said, patting Taehyungs back. "Then you can go home now."

Taehyung nodded again, smiling and mumbling out a quiet "Thanks, good bye, sir." as he started  walking home.

And you could say it was one of the biggest smirks Taehyung has ever worn. This was just fucking  _perfect._

 

_

 

Taehyung got gome soon after. He made up his way to his small room. It was empty, moving boxes standing around, only his bed standing in the corner of his room.

Taehyung and his mother currently lived at his mother's boyfriends small apartment but were going to move out in a few days. Taehyung had moved around with his mom for multiple times now. She was a lovely mother, and she really cared for Taehyung but she tend to often change her partners, and so they've been moving around pretty much through whole South Korea. They came to Seoul a year ago, that's when Taehyung went to the new school which he was still visiting. And to be honest, Taehyung was more than surprised at how long his mother was now with her current boyfriend. A new record, he thought.

They moved into her mother's boyfriend's apartment and said it was just _temporary_ and that they would move out soon, but, yeah-no. This was a year ago and they still didn't move out, until they had enough money for a house, gladly in the same city because Taehyung had no nerves for a  _new_ school, the same shit again. Taehyung had to _reluctantly_ admit that he really liked the new house. Especially because it was much bigger than their current apartment, which was way too small for 3 persons to live in.

 

Taehyung changed into some more comfortable clothes and then walked into the small kitchen, where - unsurprisingly - was no food to be found. He sighed as he read the small note his mother left with some money for food.

**_Sorry honey,_ **

**_I couldn't cook again, but I left you some money on the table!_ **

**_Make sure you eat well, love you!_ **

**_xoxo, mom_ **

Taehyung couldn't help but smile a little at his mother's cuteness. HIs mother barely was at home since she worked hard as a nurse, but somehow they both managed to have a good relationship and Taehyung was more than glad about that. About his mother's boyfriend... let's just say Taehyung still had problems with getting used to his nature, even after one year of living with him.

 

Taehyung put on his black shoes as he put the money into his pocket and then left the house. He went to a nearby supermarket where he was already very well known-no wonder when he had to buy food there almost every day.

He got into the supermarket and was greeted in an instant by the cashier named Jimin, a small and cute boy. Taehyung waved back at him with a smile. He then walked to one of the shelves, deciding to just buy some cheap ramen since he was too tired and lazy to cook right. Last night had been a challenge, the painting took much longer than expected and so he came home just at the moment his alarm clock got off. 

 

He took six of the cups, holding them unsafely in his arms as he slowly walked up to the checkstand. Taehyung was busy fumbling out the money he had in his pocket and didn't pay much attention, as he suddenly bumped into someone. This caused him to drop all the cups, including his money.

"Fuck!", he cursed out and kneeled down quickly to pick his things up, while mumbling out a small "sorry", still not knowing who he just bumped in. He didn't notice the raven hair, the muscular physique and the loosely buttoned up school uniform at first, until the boy kneeled down himself. Taehyung finally looked up and and stared right into the eyes of Jeon Jeongguk.

 

Jeon Jeongguk, the school's bad boy, the fuckboy, one of the most handsome boys. Taehyung blinked his long lashes a few times before getting out of his little trance.

Jeongguk looked back at him and then cleared his throat, pointing out at a point near Taehyungs shoes. "Your'e standing on my money." He said bluntly. 

 _Of-fucking-course_ , he wasn't going to help Taehyung, what was he even thinking, pffff.

"Uh, yeah-" he quickly moved his food, but then, before Jeongguk could grab the money, he stepped on it again. "I don't think that's yours. Did you even drop anything?"

Jeongguk looked irked for a good few seconds before slowly raising his left eyebrow. "Er, I'm pretty sure it's mine So I would highkey appreciate it if you could move your elephant-foot off my money." He said and Taehyung was seriously taken aback by Jeongguks words. He scoffed while Jeongguk looked totally unbothered. It made Taehyung furrow his eyebrows but he still got up nevertheless, not wanting to cause a scene since that dude could make his already horrible schoollife even worse.

 

"Fine, have fun with your new money, hippo-face!", he couldn't help but snap back. He then turned around, leaving the slightly surprised but also cringed looking Jeongguk behind him. 

 

 _'Hippo-face'._ Of all the insults, he couldn't help but pick the most ridiculous! Taehyung cursed to himself, cringed and embarrassed of himself. 

He arrived the checkstand and was just about to pay when he realised that he hadn't enough money left. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, trying his hardest not to scream and then looked at the cashier Jimin again, forcing out a little smile. "It's-it's okay. Sorry for wasting your time.." He apologised and then slowly left the supermarket without his  _eagerly anticipated_ ramen,his stomach empty.

 

 _And again a toast it will be for today._ He grumbled, while walking down the street.

_Stupid Jeon Jeongguk. Stupid fat hippo-face. Stupid fat hippo-face emo-hippo! How dare he?! But just wait, Hippo-emo! You'll see!_

 

___

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! What do you think about this story so far? Leave a comment! uwu


End file.
